


I Can Feel You All Around Me, Thickening The Air I'm Breathing

by nicoleeee (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nicoleeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes red silk panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel You All Around Me, Thickening The Air I'm Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Got the title from Flyleafs song All Around Me. 
> 
> Note: I do not own Nick Grimshaw, nor any member of One Direction.
> 
> Sorry for any typos in advance, didn't really proofread it all that well like I should have.

You see, Harry didn't know when this so called "weird obsession" happened. Just like most of his obsessions, he had no idea when this idea or fascination popped into his head, and just stuck. Whether it was an obsession with a new food, a new pair of leather boots he found at a weird thrift shop, twitter, vine (well any social network) and so on. He always knew how to take things overboard, and didn't know how to stop it. He couldn't tell anyone because he knew he would be judged. He didn't want to feel isolated because of the things he liked.

 

He knew he liked the feeling of silk. Liked touching it, putting it up against his face, running his fingers slowly over it. He remembers always feeling his mothers silk things. Like, her pajamas, sheets, curtains even. It felt amazing against his sink. Soft, with sometimes a light scruff if rubbed a different way. The feeling of sleeping on silk sheets were always hypnotizing to him, and put him to sleep faster than anything else. He loved the look of it, almost classy looking. Kinda like a King and Queen should only be allowed to lay on it and enjoy the feeling of it. He loved the way it kinda glistened if the dim light hit it the right way. He just loved silk.

 

So there he sat alone in the flat he and Nick shared, staring at a pair of dark red silk panties. Woman panties, obviously. He doesn't even know how or when this happened. Well, he knew how he got them, just didn't understand how it could've happened so fast. He always thought getting intimate things like this, would be kinda hard to get. Being a young man, buying or getting woman panties would seem weird to anyone. But, that's the thing. He didn't even have to buy them.

 

Every show they do, they have girls that are always throwing weird things on stage. Notes, panties, bras with their number written in them, pretty much anything. So it wasn't very hard for Harry to quickly grab a pair before running off stage and stuffing them into his jean pants pocket without anyone noticing him. He had no idea what he was doing. Just acting without thinking. Which he didn't do with situations like this. But he knew this was his only opportunity to get them without actually going into a store and buying them. He couldn't risk people seeing him buy panties. He didn't know what he would do or say if any of the boys seen the panties and asked why he had them. He knew he would be so embarrassed and heartbroken if they seen him with the panties and made fun of him. Not that the others were mean, they just have a way of saying things in a playful way that doesn't come off so playful to Harry. Harry knew they didn't mean anything by it when they teased him about his little quirks. He just couldn't help being a little sensitive at times.

 

Harry hid the small pair of panties for a few days before he wanted to try them on. He wanted to try them on to see how they looked before he told Nick. He stayed up all night long, tossing and turning in bed as Nick snored loudly beside him. He knew Nick had a few interviews tomorrow and that was his chance to try them on. He was so nervous and excited at the same time. He didn't want this obsession to get out of hand, because what if Nick didn't want any part of this. Maybe didn't even want to see Harry anymore. All the firsts they had, adventures, love and even a little heartache at times thrown away because Harry liked red silk panties. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew that he was the cause of their breakup.

 

\--

 

The minute Harry kissed Nick on the lips and locked the door behind him as he left for work he ran to their room they shared and went straight for the walk in closet. They pretty much divided the closet in half, the left side for Harry and the right for Nick. But the back wall connecting both sides had shelves on it for their shoes and whatever else Harry had put up there. When it came to sharing space with Harry, Nick knew Harry was going to put his things anywhere he wanted no matter how much Nick complained. Harry has collected so many small knick knacks from traveling around the world that he always had small things all around the house. Mostly pictures, and little figurines that he brought back for Nick. Things that could be made into inside jokes with Nick in the future. Nick never knew where to put these things so they always ended up all around the house. On the kitchen counter and table, in the bathroom even, and sometimes under the bed. 

 

Harry sunk to his knees and pulled a small tennis shoe box from under all the other papers and junk he had on the floor. He took the box to the bedroom and sat it on their bed. For minutes all he could do was look at the box, fiddling with his loose pajama pants that were in fact, Nick's. Like always. 

 

Harry was terrified to open the box. Because like last night he had all these thoughts rolling in his head. Would he be disgusted once he looked into the mirror and seen himself wearing panties? Would Nick find HIM disgusting? That was his worst fear. Nick not wanting him like he does now. Not seeing him as Harry Styles, the love of his life. Seeing him as some a perverted young man who liked wearing panties in his spare time. Nick was known to like kinky things in bed, he always wanted to try something new. Always looking up new positions and new ways to make sex for Harry and himself fun, he wanted new ways they could enjoy each others bodies more. But what if this was dealbreaker for Nick. They never did anything that had to do with dressing up. Roleplay, yeah. But nothing to this extent. What if this obsession became more of an addiction he couldn't control. 

 

Harry took a few deep breathes and opened the box slowly. There laying on top of some old pictures were the smallest piece of fabric that was driving him insane. He grabbed them and ran the soft, silky cloth over his palm. Almost groaning at the way it felt on the skin of his long lanky fingers. He knew if this was making him aroused he wouldn't last if he got Nick to fuck him in them. Just thinking about Nick bending him over the edge of the couch or pushing his head down into the plush covers on their bed, fucking in him deep from behind had Harry harder than he's ever been. He couldn't believe something this small had him feeling this way. It never actually took a lot to get Harry horny. But being this hard in a matter of seconds was a new record for him.

 

For minutes he rubbed the fabric in his hands. Loving the way it felt cool in some places, and warm where he had his hands gripped softly to it. He then reached up, fabric in hand, and lightly rubbed the cool silk over his right cheek. Moaning low in his throat, almost like he didn't want anyone to hear, even though he was alone. He was ashamed, but as he slowly moved the garment over his face, he became less ashamed and more aroused.

 

He reacted quickly, off of pure arousal. Jumping up and undoing the knot at the front of his pajama pants and pushing his boxers down with them. Erection bouncing wildly in the air as he stepped out of his night clothes quickly bending down and stepping into the panties. He slowly pulled the almost tight panties up his toned, long legs. Almost afraid that he won't be able to fit into them, but could fit them perfectly fine. The voices in the back of his mind didn't actually want him to fit them. Wanted them to be too tight, so that he could just forget about this whole thing and throw the panties away, and not almost ruin his relationship with Nick. But he knew if that were to happen, he would just find another excuse to get another pair. Harry was always able to find the smallest excuses to do things that he wasn't a hundred percent confident about.

 

The panties fitted on his slim hips perfectly, almost like they were made for him. He closed his eyes tightly, holding his breath in as he tried to tuck most of his dick into the panties. He ended up angling it across his hip, realizing that's the only way it will fit all the way inside. He had to calm his breathing as he walked to the bathroom connected to their room. Biting his lip as the fabric rubbed up against the pink, swollen head of his dick. He didn't even know how he managed to make it all the way there. But when he did, he almost fainted. Now Harry wasn't the type of person to be full of himself and call himself words like, "hot." But when he sees himself in the wide clear mirror he almost came right then and there. The way his pale skin looked against the deep red color of the panties had him feeling almost high. He was afraid to touch the fabric, thinking as if it will burn him or something. Deep down worried about the way his body was going to react to his own touches. 

 

He turned side to side in the mirror loving the way his small butt looked in the panties. He didn't have a lot of backside, but the way the panties hugged right under the area where the back of his thigh meets his ass, made it looked pushed up and slightly fatter. No wonder women love these panties, he thought. He finally reached slowly down his sides to the soft fabric, groaning deep in his throat as he slid his fingers slowly over the length of his erection. The precome wetting the fabric at the tip, making the silk a slightly darker color. He reached a hand in gripping his hardon, watching himself in the mirror as he slowly fisted his hand over dick slowly. 

 

"Oh, God." He shuddered, moaning loudly. Not able to control his noises anymore. 

 

He was already on edge and he hadn't even got started yet. He thumbed over the head of his dick, collecting the precum as he dragged his fist up and down faster. When he finally tore his eyes away from the mirror and looked down his long torso and straight to his cock, the head peaking out the top of the tight panties, looking red and angry, glistening in the light from the bathroom as precum dripped out in a continuous stream. Just seeing how much precum was coming out made him come hard, harder than most of his wanks. Thick warm strips of cum blasting his stomach, some landing over his butterfly tattoo, stomach jumping as he tried to take in steady breaths. He gripped the hard white counter, resting his weight against it as he stared down at his dick seeing it jump as if it was telling him he had more cum that needed to come out. But he knew he was done, he knew he needed to tell Nick about this obsession. He felt guilty by not telling him. They always told each other everything. If this was any other day, Harry would have texted Nick telling him how horny he was, wanting Nick to feel uncomfortable sitting behind his desk trying to do an interview with a big time celebrity.

 

\--

 

It was about a few days later when Harry brought up the crossdressing idea. They were cuddling in bed one night, Harry wrapped in the older mans arms, face buried in his smooth, fresh smelling neck. Harry loved Nicks smell, his skin always smelled of fresh soap. Like Irish Spring or something. His heart thumped in his chest as he got hotter from the nervousness. Harry doesn't always get nervous about things, talking about sex actually came easy for him. But talking about sex with Nick was always scary because Harry wanted to please Nick in every way. 

 

"Nick?" He whispered quietly, like scared little child.

 

"Yeah, babe."

 

"I- I have to tell you something. Like, I have an idea." Harry always felt shy when telling Nick new things. Nick has never made him feel weird about talking and saying how he felt. But this idea was new and Harry was nervous of the reaction he would get. 

 

"I- um. I want to tell you something, but. I'm afraid of how you'll react." He whispered softly into Nick's neck feeling slight goosebumps as his hot breath reached his skin. Harry kissed the skin of his neck, hoping it would calm him down. Affection usually made Harry calm, he was very touchy feely with Nick, almost all the time. So, he felt weird not giving him a kiss or a touch every five minutes when they were together. It was kind of like his own personal security blanket. Not touching Nick felt unknown to him.

 

"What is it, sweetie?" Another thing Harry couldn't go long without. Nick calling him names that made Harry feel as if they were the only people alive. Names like, babe, sweetie, pretty boy, and love. And his favorite, good boy. That one was usually used in the bedroom that's why it was his favorite. He loved getting praised for the things he did. He was always so willing to please Nick in every way that Nick figured out that praising him by calling him a, "good boy" made Harry feel amazing inside. And NIck always wanted Harry to feel as good as Harry makes Nick feel. And knowing that he made the love of his life happy was all Harry needed in those special moments.

 

"Wanna try crossdressing..." Harry felt ashamed. Felt like he just got punched in the stomach. Nick hadn't even given an answer to his request and he already wanted to bury himself into the covers. "Didn't wanna tell you cause I- I thought you'd be ashamed of me. I'm. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I understand. Oh God- why did I even bring it up. Just. Nick. Just forget I even said it." Harry rambled, he did that when he was nervous. Nick felt sympathetic towards him, he didn't know why Harry was so ashamed, that's the last thing he wanted Harry to feel. He wanted him to be open and not afraid to express the things he wanted to try, in life and in the bedroom.

 

Nick has actually thought about Harry dressing up. But just never brought it up, thinking Harry wasn't into those things because Harry wasn't always vocal about his sexual ideas. Just always agreed to what Nick wanted, and loving it. 

 

Harry pulled himself out of his tight embrace, rushing to get out of the bed, tripping over the scattered clothes that they hadn't picked up yet from the previous day. He didn't get far though, Nick gripping his bony hips, long arms reaching around Harry's toned stomach, front pressing tight against Harry's back.

 

"Hey, hey. It's alright, babe. Don't run away from me. Please." He said into Harrys curls set at the nape of his neck. He spoke with so much love and passion in his voice, Harry wanted to cry, but didn't let himself. He hates crying infront of Nick, worried of looking ugly or something. "Look at me, turn around." Harry shyly turned around in Nicks grasp, head dropped looking at the older mans chest, wanting to lean down and kiss him all over. Make him forget everything he just felt and said. He slightly tilted Harry's chin up with his index finger. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever. "I'm sorry, Nick." Harry whispered, eyes closing tightly, face scrunching up with shame. 

 

"Shhh. It's okay. I wanna try it. Babe. I want to try anything you want. Whatever idea it is that you have in this pretty little head of ours, I wanna do it too. Alright. Just tell me when?"

 

"Really?" Harry gasped out, suprised. He knew Nick was open about sex, but he didn't know he would go this far. Secretly Nick couldn't wait to see him dressed up. Nick doesn't know how far Harry will go with this, but he knows that whatever Harry tries on, he's going to love every minute of it.

 

"Yeah. Do I need to go out and buy something, order it offline? Whatever you wanna do, I'm fine with that, okay?" Nick leaned in slowly, staring at those big green eyes that reminded him of a baby cat, eyes too big for their head. Their lips touched and Harry's heart felt like it was jolted alive. Like someone had revived him from a near death experience. "When d'you wanna do it?" Nick whispered, lips ghosting over Harrys pretty thin ones.

 

"Now... If ya wanna. I- I um, got some panties already. From tour. Was able to get some from stage one night. I hid them in the closet." Harry felt like a little school girl while telling Nick about his secret, butterflies flying around in his belly. He felt nice. He felt wanted in every way possible.

 

"Go put em on. Fuck, I can't wait. Seeing your tight little ass in some tiny panties." NIck groaned nipping at Harry's neck, lips wetly leaving love bites, hands slipping down to his butt gripping it tight in both hands making Harry push up even closer against Nicks chest, hands scrunching up between their warm toned chests. "God. Your ass is already perfect." 

 

"Nick." Harry whined pushing his hands away from his backside smiling wide, happy that Nick wanted to try this new idea out.

 

Nick was a gripper. Always gripping his thighs, butt, hips, anything he could get his hands on. Harry loved it, but acting as if it bothered him by complaining which only made Nick grip harder leaving marks on his pretty pale skin. Harry loved to have marks that reminded him of their previous nights. Nick knew what Harry was doing, knew Harry loved that type of attention. So when he pushed him away giggling like a little girl, Nick only became more eager and more aroused, loving the squeal he made as he manhandled him gripping everything he can. Loved the blush that made its way onto Harry's cheeks and chest area.

 

"Stay here." Harry whispered as he ran into the closet, shutting the door behind him looking for the shoe box, heart thumping so hard in his chest he can hear it in his ears. Feel it in his throat, almost feeling as if his airway is closing. He was so nervous, his hands wouldn't stop shaking as he quickly pulled off his pajamas. He stopped to take a few deep breaths before pulling on the soft material up his long legs. 

 

"Hurry, love. Don't think I can wait any longer!" Nick was always so impatient when it came to sex. Always rushing Harry, wanting to get his hands on him quick. Especially when Harry was young, when they first started really liking each other. Nick just had to touch him, but he knew he couldn't. Because of well, their age difference. The minute Harry confirmed that he was legally ready, Nick hands became almost like jello. He felt as if he was having an out of body experience as his hands roamed Harry's pure looking body for the first time. Harry's skin hot and smooth, six pack looking amazing beneath his long fingers. He'll never forget that moment.

 

"Okay..." Harry said quietly to himself has he slowly opening the door and standing in the doorway. Knees pointed in slightly, hands knotted behind his back. He continued looking at the floor as he felt Nick approach him.

 

"Damn. Look at you." Nick stopped right in front of his amazingly gorgeous boyfriend. Nick didn't know where to start, didn't know where to look first, touch first. He was so fascinated with the way Harry's skin looked gorgeous and even paler against the dark fabric, that he was at a lost for words.

 

"Turn- turn around. Need to see your pretty little ass. God." Nick groaned palming his erection through his loose pajamas. He was so unbelievably hard. Nick liked a lot of weird kinky things, but he didn't know something like crossdressing, Harry wearing women underwear would make him this hot and hard this quick. 

 

Harry turned around slowly, shyly. He slightly stumbled on his own feet with nervousness, he wanted to go hide, but he knew it was too late. He knew Nick liked it, but he still couldn't help but be nervous. As he was thinking all these things his breath caught in his throat as he felt Nick grip his hips, and his erection rubbing against his ass. "Damn, babe. You're so pretty like this. All hot and bothered. Did I ever tell you that you look gorgeous when you're nervous. And fuck, these red little panties make you look so fucking amazing." Nick breathed into Harry's ear as he grinded his hardon into Harry's clothed ass. Harry's eyes fell closed as his head slowly dropped back resting on Nick's shoulder. 

 

Nick trailed kisses all over Harry's neck, nipping in random places. Harry felt on cloud nine, loving the way he could feel Nick hard as a rock against him. The way Nick pretty much worshipped his body in every way. Whether if it was through praise, or physical touch.

 

"Wanna suck you. Please- please let me suck you." Harry begged as he pushed Nick to their bed quickly, kneeling in front of him working on the drawstring. He was past ashamed now. Just wanted to feel the weight of Nick in his mouth. Wanted to feel the sweet precum in the back of his throat as he took him in as deep as he could. Harry's favorite thing besides actual sex was in fact blow jobs. He loved it because it was very intimate for him. He loved the soft skin Nick had. The thick dark vein that went from the base of his cock, to the fathead. He always traced it with his tongue.

 

"Ye- yeah. If y'wanna." Nick groaned his head dropping back, fringe moving out of his face. Nick couldn't look at Harry when he did this. He was a real sight, eyes always huge and wide held with so much emotion. Whining and nosing at Nick's length, Harry took deep breaths, hands resting on Nick's hips. Harry mouthed at Nick's length, wetting the warm fabric. "Fuck, babe." Nick breathed, fingernails cutting into the palm of his own skin as he made tight fists.

 

Harry yanked Nick's pants down, along with his boxers. The blow job was sloppy as always. Harry loved sloppy, it made him feel like he was doing what he was supposed to. Making Nick feel good. Harry gripped the base as his head bobbed up and down his dick, whining and groaning at the feel of the soft hot skin in his mouth. When Nick looked down his eyes bulged out of his head. Harry's chin and lips were coated in spit and precum, he could see behind Harry as his ass poked out, red underwear glistening in the dim light of their bedroom. Harry's ass looked amazing from this angle, moving slowly from side to side, kind of like he didn't even realize he was doing it. Turning Nick on even more.

 

Nick ran his hand softly through Harry's curls, trying to show Harry the affection and attention he wanted. But not only wanted it, he needed it. He needed Nick to let him knew that he was pleasing him in the right way, and that was one of Nicks ways of showing him. Harry pulled back slightly to lick over the head, pink tongue wrapping around the spongy tip, catching the precum that bubbled out of the little slit. His hand stayed busy on the base, moving up and down, hand twisting when he moved up. "You taste so good." Harry whimpered as he pulled back a little to drop a bit of spit from his mouth over the tip, making it drip down the head and watching it slide over his moving fist, the spit making it easier for him to jerk Nick off.

 

"Fuck. You're so filthy." Nick groaned watching the younger boy as he looked up smiling wide with excitement. Comments like that made Harry feel happy inside. He knew Nick loved kinky and nasty acts, so when he commented saying things like that, Harry knew he was doing a good job. "Not gonna last. Fuck, stop." Nick gripped Harry's hair pulling him up. Their mouths connected in a sloppy kiss, Nick's hands moving inside the panties squeezing the soft skin of Harry's ass cheeks. 

 

"Bed. All fours." Nick whispered against his lips. Harry hurried around Nick to climb the bed while Nick walked around to the nightstand draw, grabbing the almost empty bottle of lube and a condom. Silently making a mental note to grab more next time he's at the store. Harry followed Nick's every move as he shut the draw, and slowly walked back behind Harry where he patiently waited. "Your ass looks so amazing. Do you know how pretty you are?" Nick spoke deep in his throat as dropped the items next to Harry's leg and his warm palms ran up the back of his thighs to where the panties meet his skin, fingers lightly slipping up feeling the marks that the tight underwear made on Harry's skin.

 

"Yeah? You think so?" Harry said quietly looking back at Nick, wiggling his thin hips back and forth making Nick groan.

 

"So sexy." He said slapping Harry's right cheek, making him squeal as the top half of his body dropped down onto the bed. "Making me think things I shouldn't. I should punish you." Nick said smacking the other cheek a little harder. 

 

Harry moaned loudly, turning his head into the side of his arm mumbling, "Yeah. Yeah, punish me. Need it."

 

"Making me want to fuck you into the mattress until you cry. You want that, huh?" Nick knew what Harry was going to say, just wanted to hear him say it. Wanted him to beg for his cock like he always does. He never gets tired of Harry's filthy mouth when he begged for Nick to fuck him. He longed to hear them.

 

"Answer me!" Nick vocalized loudly hitting the opposite side, watching his little ass in those red panties shake from the force of the hit, knocking the wind out of Harry chest.

 

"Yeah. Want- want you to fuck me till I can't walk. Want marks on my hips from you. Want- fuck. want you to not let me touch my cock. Wanna just cum from you fucking me." Harry couldn't stop talking now, the smacks became harder and more rhythmic. Knocking moans out of Harry's mouth that he didn't even have to force out. 

 

"Gonna take such good care of you." Nick said as the slaps stopped, hand smoothing over the very hot skin under the thin fabric. "I bet your ass looks so pretty under these. All red and hot." Nick moved his hands up to pull the panties down over his ass. Making the underwear rest around the leg area above his knees. "Such a pretty little ass, just look at it." Harry moaned reaching his hand down to tug on his dick a feel times to relieve some of the built up pleasure he felt. He groaned deep in his throat as he felt wet fingers move in soft circles against his hole, making it pucker a few times.

 

"Hey. No touching, remember?" Nick said sternly as he moved his head down to kiss and bite lightly against the red skin of Harry's ass, licking over the bites that left little marks on his red skin.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Harry moaned as he felt a finger push against his hole. 

 

"Come, pretty boy. So pretty. Relax for me. Let me in." Nick said softly running little kissing around on Harry's butt, and up to the base of Harry's spine. Harry breathed in deep trying to make himself relaxed to let Nick's finger in. It wasn't unusual for Harry to be so aroused and wanting Nick so much that Nick couldn't prep him. Harry was always like this. He didn't mean to make himself tight to where Nick couldn't even get a finger in, it just happened without him even noticing it.

 

Nick's wet finger finally slipped in after a little massaging, moving it so was buried deep inside him. "Oh, fuck." Harry groaned feeling Nick twist his finger and pulling it out, then pushing it back in slowly. He did this for a while trying to get Harry to relaxed.

 

"Okay?" He asked as a second finger probed against his smooth rim, finally fitting tightly along the first. He grabbed the bottle of lube off the bed and poured it down the crack of Harry's ass, he pushed his fingers in faster and a little harder feeling Harry could take it.

 

Harry squeaked burying his head into the nearby pillow as Nick pushed against his prostate over and over again. 

 

"Need you. Please. Need you. I'm ready. Nickkk." Harry whined high in his throat lifting his face out of the sheet, hoping Nick would stop before he came.

 

"Lay on your back." Nick said removing his fingers, slapping his ass lightly as Harry landed on his side, then moving onto his back, spreading his legs leaving the panties around his knees. "Want you to fuck me in the panties. Please."

 

"Anything you want, babe." Nick said as he slid on the condom with skill. "No condom, want you to cum inside me. We're both clean, come on." He was right, they were both clean. They just always used condoms to be extra safe. But they both knew they didn't need it, Nick just insisted on it most of the time. Not wanting to risk their healths. Not saying that they slept with other people while being together, because they haven't. He just didn't want to risk them getting any kind of infections and so on.

 

"No condom." Nick confirmed, pulling the condom off quickly. "Making me waste a good condom. Shame on you." Harry chuckled at Nick's light joke, he always had to make at least one joke during their heated moments. It wouldn't be Nick if he didn't, right?

 

Nick took the bottle of lube squeezing a line down the length of his dick, then lazily wrapping his hand around it to coat it into the soft skin. Once he did that, he poured a generous amount of it onto his fingers moving them to Harry's already dark pink hole. "Such a pretty hole." Nick murmured as he leaned over Harry's bent legs, that had the panties pulled tight between them, to kiss him deep. Harry moved his arms around Nick's neck pushing his tongue into his warm smooth mouth, massaging their tongues together.

 

Nick pulled away to look deep in his eyes as he slowly slide into him. Harry gasped shutting his eyes tightly, fisting the sheets tightly in his hands. "You're so big." Harry groaned.

 

Nick grabbed Harry's legs, pushing them together and resting them over his left shoulder as he pulled out and thrusted back in. "So tight. So pretty. Fuck." Nick built up a good pace. Harry moaned loudly over the smacking noise of Nick's thighs hitting Harry's ass over and over.

 

"Harder." 

 

"Faster."

 

Harry was so overwhelmed he didn't even realize the commands he was making. The words were just coming out with him not even meaning for them too. But Nick loved that, loved that Harry didn't have a filter. He wanted to know everything that Harry wanted from Nick. Harry was always so eager to please, that Nick was more than happy to follow Harry's commands during this time.

 

Nick's grip tightened on Harry's thin thighs thrusting harder, making Harry slide up the bed slowly with each thrust. Harry's hair fanning out over his bed. Nick always wanted to pull on those curls as he fucked him, especially when he had Harry on all fours. 

 

"Make. Me. Take. It." Harry squeaked with each pound. He was feeling amazing. Hot all over, aching a little from the spanking he received earlier. But that only added onto the pleasure Nick was giving him. 

 

Nick ripped the panties off his thighs making Harry whine, "No. No. Nick. Put em- please put em back on." Harry whined wanting to see the red silk back on his thighs. He was so overwhelmed, overwhelmed from all these feelings and emotions that he almost had tears in his eyes. "Shh." Nick spreaded Harry's legs onto the bed, making them bend at the knee, hovering over him. Nick just wanted to be close to Harry, he loved seeing the panties on him but he wanted to touch Harry and cover him with his body as he fucked him. "It's okay, babe. Just wanna touch you, that alright? Hmm?" Nick spoke with care, grinding slowly into Harry as he kissed over his face and slid the hand that wasn't keeping him from falling, up and down the side of his body slowly. "Yeah." Harry said quietly, nodding his head fast, eyes closing. He nudged at Nick's face with his nose searching for the kissed he longed for.

 

Harry loved kissing, could probably do it all day. Loved the way Nick became extra possessive, gripping him close, wanting to feel his body held tight to his. 

 

As they were kissing Nick started pounding into Harry harder making him break the kiss to pull Nick on top of him, biting at his shoulder. "So tight." Nick said lowly in his throat against Harry's neck. "You gonna come for me? Be the good boy you are?" 

 

Harry was on edge, he wanted to touch himself so bad, but he knew he couldn't. His dick was on fire, but in a good way. "Yeah. Ohhh, right there, there there there!" Harry chanted over and over again as Nick pounded into his prostate, staying in deep. Nick was ready to bust, but he wanted to wait until he until Harry had his orgasm first. Always did.

 

As if he read his mind, Harry came hard between their bodies, and right after so did Nick. "Keep going, don't stop yet." Harry groaned, hands digging into Nick's hot back loving the way their stomachs rubbed against his sensitive dick between their bodies. "Fuck." Harry felt Nick fill him up, loving the hotness of his cum as it coated his insides. Nick hugged Harry under his arms, kinda forcing Harry to hug him back. Breathing heavily into his neck, placing little kisses every now and then Nick sighed, happy. Happy that they tried this, happy that Harry opened up to Nick, and was truthful with him.

 

"Nick?" Harry whispered outta breath from his orgasm.

 

"Hmmm." Harry could already tell Nick was on the verge of sleep just by his response. Harry always teased Nick, saying he was old and out of shape because he fell asleep so fast after sex. Nick always agreed, saying that he couldn't keep up with Harry.

 

"Thank you."

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
